


last mistake

by thepurplewombat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I am so sad, Major character death - Freeform, Other, alternate morgue scene, now you can all be sad with me, read the warning pls, sad sad sad so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: Written in response to this headcanon: http://addignisherlock.tumblr.com/post/156273368031/ok-but-what-if-in-his-rampage-john-accidentally .Basically, what would happen if John had kicked Sherlock in exactly the wrong place during his moment of madness in TLD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlover/gifts).



“He’s entitled,” Sherlock says, looking up at John with tears in his eyes, his face smeared with blood. “I killed his wife.”

John takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, you did.” And he will _never_ forgive Sherlock for that, not in a million years.

But then…but then Sherlock convulses, and blood sprays from his mouth. His eyes roll back and for a moment it looks as though he is trying to reach for John, but he sags back to the ground with a terrifying finality. His fingers twitch and spasm, drawing patterns on the morgue floor with his own blood.

John wrenches free of the orderlies and falls to his knees beside Sherlock - not Sherlock’s body, _no, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it._ Warm blood soaks his knees as he rolls Sherlock over onto his back. Sherlock is limp and so heavy.

John checks his eyes. He checks his pulse. Unresponsive. Nothing. John holds Sherlock’s hands in his. They are already cooling. He begs. Sherlock is silent.

 _I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to, please God, don’t_  runs through his mind like a refrain.

 _Please, just one more miracle_ , he hears himself plead, as he gathers up Sherlock’s heavy, cooling body and weeps into his hair. _Don’t be dead_.

But John has used up his one miracle, has abandoned it and beaten it and left it shattered on the floor of a morgue, and Sherlock is still dead.


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time in his life, John stands in front of a gravestone with Sherlock’s name on it.

Last time, there had been words. He’d begged Sherlock not to be dead, that time.

He doesn’t beg this time, and there are no words. There’s nothing left to ask for, nothing he wants that the universe can grant.

 _I didn’t mean it,_ he says to himself, and also _that doesn’t matter, he’s still dead._

Most of all, what he says is _murderer._

John takes a deep breath. Rosie is fine. Her new parents adore her, and she adores them. The flat’s been sold, the money put in trust for her education. There’s nothing left undone now.

The Sig is heavy in his pocket. He looks for words.

“See you soon, Sherlock,” he says.


End file.
